Meg Griffin and the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots
by elita13
Summary: Fed up with years of abuse Meg finds a flyer which will help her take her revenge on Family, peers, teachers and Peters friends
1. Bad Idea and Revenge Hotline

Meg Griffin and the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots

Megs POV

I was sick of being tortured, neglected and abused by my own family mostly dad, teachers, peers and everyone in Quahog and I kept wondering if there was some way I could get back at them for all the hell I went through. As if someone heard me I found a flyer on the bulletin board which read; Tired of being picked on, teased and abused then please call 889- 298-1134 and the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots will give you the ideas you need with no payment. "That's it", I thought to myself as I pulled out my phone and called the number and thought on how the 'Queen' would help me out and listened to the ringing and sure enough someone picked up and to my relief it wasn't Connie or the other people who have hurt me. "Hello you have reached the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots how many I help you take care of you enemies because you have called the right number. Tell me your problems and I will give you a set of ideas but remember I have methods to watch how they are played out", came a rather sinister voice. I started telling her everything and she listened to everything I said and felt that someone did care so I wonder what ideas she would give me and I didn't care if the ideas were bad or not I wanted revenge for everything my peers, family members, teachers and all of Quahog to pay. I wonder what she has for me, but the flyer also read to hide evidence for other revenge plots but shouldn't be an issue so I can't wait to hear what the Queen has to say.

Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots POV

This Meg Griffin did have so many issues than I cared to count but then again it is my job to give the wronged bad ideas and revenge plots for I am the queen of these two factors. The family has a man who farts on her face, mother who allows the insults and abuse, siblings and dog join in. At school no better for her, no friends everyone joins in on the abuse along with the rest of the family and friends. I have a nice long list of plots for her. "My dear Meg I have so many ideas of what you can do to those who have hurt you starting with your family. My advices is cut the cables of the precious TV and smash it open, but do it in the garage or in the basement and then frame your asshole brother for it though. Next step is frame your hippie dog for marijuana possession, sell your evil brothers 'toys' for the drugs and then plant the greens in his care and set it on fire. As for your father burn his bar down and video tape him and your so-called mother in bed and then send the tape to the media darling. Several ideas I have are sabotage the dates of those asshole peers along with your brother by ruining the cars by planting corn meal and syrup in the gas tanks and hide the remaining pot in the cars, plus burn the houses and that horrible school to the ground. As for you asshole daddy, hire someone with AIDS to sleep with that pervert Quagmire and leave a message with the AIDS in blood red lipstick. You can also burn the work places down and frame it all on your own father my dear but wear leather gloves and plant the evidence in his car because friends turn on each other soon. For you mother destroy her precious little piano, taint her teaching reputation and edit 'daddy's' physical to make it appear he will die in nine hours. For another plot against that dog, release fleas in the house and watch him squirm and for that family altogether release the mumps virus in the house and watch from affair. Now onto those peers and teachers sweetheart frame those assholes and bitches for illegal arms and drug dealing by planting evidence in the lockers in the early hours but edits security cameras to hide your part. One other idea is act like a party is going on and then call cops to have them look like those horrid people are trespassing." I had to pause to give her a minute.

Megs POV

I wrote everything down and also got the ideas to drug dad with LSD and sleeping meds when he fits Ernie again so I will have my revenge soon and it will be thanks to the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots. I laughed to myself and knew I would frame everyone for all these crimes but the best advice she gave me was to plant evidence on those assholes, even Chris and Stewie. "Remember if you want to do something evil and vengeful at the same time arson is always the best thing to do honey", came her voice, "thanks and I will remember what you said because I wrote it down and I will keep it under lock and key", I replied to her. "My pleasure my dear have fun because it is your turn to play, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Oh I can't wait to act these out. First order of business is sell Stewie's toys and weapons for the money I need to buy the items she recommended and I know this will be the most fun I have ever had.


	2. Phases One Two and Three

Phases One, Two and Three

Meg's POV

When I walked through the door I noticed no one was home until I walked into the kitchen and found a note written by that fatass jerk of a dad I have and it read:

Dear, Meg,

Your mother and I went out with Chris Brain and Stewie for pizza but we decided not to wait for you.

Ha-ha

Your Dad.

Well find by me, this gave me time to find Stewie's little weapons of mass destruction and even got a place in a black market stall in order to get the money I need to buy the drugs in order to get my revenge. Guess I should raise prices high than what these weapons are worth and I should make it look like 'mom' did it and I have the Queen to thank but I wonder who she really is. As soon as I got my spot in the underground black market I was selling those guns, crossbows and other pricy items I had no idea Stewie even had, oh man this series of revenge I will get is going to turn out even better. Although the girl in the black robe seemed to be watching me, wonder who she is.

Queen's POV

I thought I'd find my latest caller on the underground Black Market and at least I am willing to help her and I love seeing someone get their revenges in go because no one deserves it I decide to walk over to the weapons stand. "Are you Meg Griffin?" I ask, "Yes" said the girl in pink, "Well I am the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots and I see your getting the funds so bear in mind I will sit back and watch you work." I reply and I walk off.

Meg's POV

I already am pleased I met the Queen herself and she seems to be impressed so at least I have someone who seems to care and supports my path to revenge and I will enjoy savoring the revenge as I serve it to my 'family', peers and everyone who abused me. She was right revenge can make you feel warm all over.

When I count the amount of money I made after selling three quarters of the weapons I made over $900,300.70 on the items and now the next part of my revenge is a go and the first part of my series of revenge and payback is cut the family off of their stupid little idiot box. As soon as I got home I knew the best time to do this is to do the destruction of the TV when everyone is sound asleep oh I cannot wait for this hour. "Meg are you home." called my 'mom', "yes" I reply with a suppressed angry tone in my voice because they have a series of revenge to look forward to. 'Mom' as usual came up with excuses for not waiting for me but I wasn't listening because I was thinking about the plot to destroy the TV and frame Chris for the destruction.

11 PM

Meg's POV

I had the wire cutters on hand as I silently descended the stare case and over to the damn idiot box and I was wearing black gloves in order to cover up the finger prints and I began cutting away, wire by pathetic wire and grinned as I did so. Then the next part was to drag the box to the basement and pulled out a big sledgehammer and smashed that damn TV to bits and then when I was satisfied I moved the remains back into the den. I then went up the stairs, crept into Chis' room and planted the wire cutters and hammer next to him as I slept and went back out and went to sleep awaiting the reactions in the morning.

Queen's POV

I watched Meg cut the wires and smash the TV; I must say the look of revenge on her face was the best part knowing she will hurt them after hurting her for years so I must sit back and watch the show. I am not called the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots for nothing because it is what I do best. The sun begins to rise and so does the sound of screams over the Griffins reactions of the TV's demise caused by Meg and she knows I am watching everything because I always help my clients revenges fall through. I smirk as I watch the fat man's cries of despair. I love that sound because it is music to my ears. I grin as I watch from the rooftop I am on and decide to enjoy the show.

Meg's POV

I awoke to the sound of lardass screaming over the TV's demise and when 'mom' found the tools near Chris and this was what I was hoping for, I got up and walked outside my room and peered downstairs at 'mom' and lardass screaming at Chris. It worked and I must say the Queen was right about watching my revenges because I spied her on the Swanson's roof grinning and she texted me;

Very nice and cleaver being able to make the jerk cry

Well played Meg. I will be watching these revenges unfold.

I will make sure nothing goes wrong so you will get away after all

I always have the plots play out and go right.

See you next phase

"I didn't do this I swear", Chris protested "Oh really" hissed 'Mom' "Well I got news for you Chris, your grounded for three months". Lardass on the other hand was still crying over the loss of the TV but I am feeling warm all over, especially after hearing Stewie screaming at 'mom' over his missing weapons but I know what I will be spending the money on for the next series of my revenge. I already have the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots impressed and I know she makes sure nothing goes all wrong. Next are the peers and teachers in James Woods High School. I go back to sleep to savior my revenge on those bastards and will do even better next time.


	3. Revenge of the misfit part one

Revenge of the Misfit Part One

Meg's POV

Three days after framing Chris for the TV's destruction I began planning my revenge against Connie D'Amico and the 'cool' crowd for a while watching their every move and using one idea, the drug dealings crime and writing down their locker combinations to plant the dope. To my relief there were neither cameras nor security guards being hired anytime soon so with the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots help I know when the janitors will be out by the end of the day. I grinned to myself which only a cat would love and I knew I had to pull this revenge off by the end of the day and knowing by the next day, so phase one is a go.

Queen's POV

I watched as all those little sheep followed their leader in an effort to bully Meg some more but I saw her evade them in the library as she wrote down the combinations and make a deal with a local drug dealer for the drugs she will use. My eyes were on the outside hidden in the shadows so I can aid in the effort to be rid of those bitches and bastards. The next phase will be to frame those teachers and principal for joining in on the harassment so it looks like to tables will turn and it is the misfit's time to play. I continue to watch and be amused of what type of aftermath I will witness and enjoy as those populars go to prison for a drug dealing crime which they never committed.

11 pm James Woods

Meg's POV

It's a good thing a brought a book with me and with Chris grounded I have plenty of time to pull off my series of revenge, with the Queen's help of course wouldn't be fun without her and her help to make sure everything goes right. With the janitors out of the building and 'mom' and fatboy sound asleep and the doors unlocked I can creep out the back door as if nothing had happened, I walked up to the lockers of Connie, Gina, Doug, Scott and Randy with the marijuana on hand. I opened the doors and planed the marijuana in bag by bag and with twenty pounds each place them dope in the lockers and made sure they would all fall out at the same time. I grinned as I did so knowing I could get those jerks in trouble after everything they did to me, the Queen was right, revenge does make you feel good all over when you get off free.

Queen's POV

In the shadows I watch Meg plant the drugs in the locker and I learned from watching the dope was only $10,000 so she has plenty left so she can buy more or she can frame those asshole teachers and principal with some other crime. I grin to myself along with Meg as she walked out of the vacant and dark hell hole and she seemed very pleased with herself knowing by the end of next day, those popular bastards will be in orange and in cuffs, assuming if their mommy's and daddy's don't bail them out. Least there I gave Meg a few back up plans to get rid of those vile people. I text her telling her it will go so well she will laugh all night long.

Meg's POV

I felt my phone buzz and not surprising it was her and the message was

This is going to be interesting sweetheart

Bear in mind I will watch from affair in the shadows

If they get out you have back-up ideas

Sleep well Meg

I grin at the text and I know this is going to turn out better than I ever dreamed of, getting revenge for rejection. I will think on what to do with the teachers and principal for what they did to me and for joining in so revenge will be a sweat dish to enjoy and lick my lips to.

When I walked into school I saw police officers leading Connie and her gang to the cruisers and spied the spilled drugs. "We didn't do this", pleaded Connie as she was led away in cuffs "Really, then what was with the pot in the school, you and your little crew will be going away for a long time", said the cop with a sneer. The other gang made the same pleas and I watched as those assholes were being led away in cuffs, damn this is going better than I thought and I am feeling good knowing that might take care of those populars. Now to think of phase two in my revenge against the whole school but burning down the school would only be a last resort, at least the Queen understands she told me it is always a good idea to save the best for last. I grin as those bastards are led away in cuffs. Now what shall I do to the principal and those teachers I thought to myself.


	4. Revenge of the misfit part two

Revenge of the Misfit Part Two

Queens POV

At least Meg Griffins series of revenge is going very smoothly and I am able to help with the series of plots I gave go well so no one will even think twice of her doing so and when I watched as those vile populars were tied and found guilty and drug handling and subjected to expulsion recommendation they know have to be locked up in adult prisons for five years minimum. Meg watched the whole thing unfold on her laptop as she felt pleased with both me and herself as this Connie and her gang were led to the fate in prison. I had to advise Meg not to visit them in prison because I would recommend anonymous taunting letters and she said she would think of a method to tease and harass them without those bitches and bastards knowing it. Know to watch phase two unfold, with a new set of ideas; one make it appear they are sex offenders with graphic images of kids and two, plant the remaining unsold arsenal in their along with $50,000 in money to really get the cops going. For the principal, plant about fifty playboys in his office, but put the issue in plain sight when the PTA and superintendent appear so plant those playboys in the principal's locker so they all fall out, but steal those issues from her 'dad'. I will be watching.

Meg's POV

I decided to take the plot and bad idea recommendation but this would mean another night in the empty school once again but who cares as long as the whole staff gets canned I'm fine with that. Now with Connie and the whole popular clique out of the way I can get through the school without getting hassled by anyone except the teachers and the principal. Now it is time for those people to pay and with hours coming to a close I wait by the clock in my room and when it hits 10 pm I creep out of the house and made sure no one, not even Brian hears me as I climb out the window. My time for the family and their friends is approaching and this is going to be fun as I walk down to the school into the shadows while picking open the lock.

Queen's POV

11pm

I watch as Meg begins to plant the playboys in the principal's locker and sets one on his desk since I tipped Meg off about his inspection of the school and she had the playboy on his desk and shoved all of them in the locker so they would fall out when it opened. With Phase one against the principal done I saw her move onto phase two.

Meg's POV

As I worked on putting the remainder of Stewie's arsenal in the teachers' lounge lockers I put the money in the coffee box so it would be easy to spot. The next part was plant all of those grotesque pictures of fake kids on the fridge and in the lockers with photo albums I bought from Herbert and threw in an extra $1000.00 to not say a word about me to my parents, seemed pleased though. With the staging complete I crept out of the school aware the Queen was watching me and she seemed to know and I asked her not to text me because I know by now she is watching, she understood right off the bat.

Queen's POV

I understood by now why Meg asked me not to text her and I respect my clients request because I like to help and watch from the shadows and I am aware that she cannot wait to watch the chaos unfold as those so-called adults get hauled away and with my help I can make her evil baby brother think those teachers stole his arsenal with her 'mothers' help. Now to sit back and enjoy the whole show as the next part of her revenge against the school is about to mushroom and closing down the high school until further notice. Meg told me this could not have come at a better time since summer is around the corner within a month so give the teens an early start thanks to those 'perverts and weapon dealers'. This should be great and I laugh to myself.

Meg's POV

Thanks to Chris 'destroying' the TV we had to use a radio and that is when I heard to whole chaos unfold as I heard about the superintendent remove the teachers and principal from the school with termination from their jobs. "Holy crap, that is incredible I wish my teachers and principal got fired in one day like that when I was in school!', exclaimed fatso. "This sucks, I'm grounded for most of the summer.", whined Chris "You should have thought about it before smashing the TV and cutting the cables.", hissed 'mom'. Chris just stayed silent knowing he couldn't convince her otherwise. When the part about the weapons was stated Stewie freaked, "So Lois did give them my weapons and now I have no funds to get them anymore." I listened to him and knew a job well done on my revenge, three problems solved in one whole week and now time to get lardass, the rest of the family and their little friends. I go back to my room and think about those ideas the Queen gave me.

Queen's POV

These revenges Meg has done so far is going so well I feel pleased with her and myself. All Meg needs to do is make her fatass father pay and she seems to have some ideas and maybe when this is all over I can have her as a partner in crime because she is just as bad and vengeful as myself. Yeah, ask if she wants to work with me, give her powers to move in shadows and control people like a puppet so know we all know what I am, the Goddess of Chaos and Revenge. I could give Meg an offer she cannot refuse and I can make her my successor because every immortal being needs to step down and I have just found my heir. I can't wait to see where this revenge goes and with my help of course. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A.


	5. To kill a pervert's dignity

To Kill a Pervert's Dignity

Queens POV

Meg had informed me on what she was going to do in the next part of her revenge against Quahog now that the high school has been checked off and since she has the summer to keep the revenge going. She also informed me she would save her fatass jerk dad for last, so save the worst one in her life and the best revenges for last. Meg even informed me she needed to find a woman with AIDS to sleep with Quagmire so he can stop hurting all the girls he date, hmm a revenge for others and I love it I told her I know who she can talk to for that and she is willing to take money for helping. Her name is Nikko Cats and she slept with that pervert a long time ago and wants a piece of the revenge, she also promised to video tape the whole thing and leave a message in blood red lipstick. This should be interesting.

Meg's POV

I meet Nikko outside the Starbucks and gave her $2000 to do it to the jerkass pervert since he tried to have sex with me and joined lasdass in the torture so why not give him the AIDS virus and make him lose what enjoys the most. "Don't worry about anyone knowing your part in this nor mine Meg and I will enjoy this too. Even Channel Five News will get the tape and Quagmire will lose his dignity too.", Nikko said as I gave her the money and she said she will take care of the rest. I look forward to this day when poor Quagmire will lose his dates forever and dignity.

Queens POV

I watched as poor unaware Glen Quagmire slept with Nikko not knowing within hours he will need to use his airport money to buy medicine or possibly die and have the entire woman he used and seduced spit on his grave. I watched the show and gave the Meg the show in her dream as she slept and to tell her the plan was a go after the camera was on and Nikko gave her confession of the virus and made the message in lipstick:

Welcome to the World of Aids Glen Quagmire

Now you will never hurt another woman or girl again

Have fun being blown off my sweet

Now that she has removed the tape from the hidden camera she will mail it to the media as soon as morning comes.

Meg's POV

I enjoyed the highlights of my dream Queen sent me and now that lardass and 'mom' got a new TV I can watch as Quagmire suffers through the most humiliating event of his perverted life. Wonder how fatboy, Brian, Joe, and Cleveland will react to the news and soon I will find out. When I accented the stairs I watched as his story was aired. "Holly crap Quagmire has AIDS because an angry ex wanted to get back at him for dumping her.", exclaimed lardass "that's terrible.", agreed 'mom' . I thought to myself on how poor little Glen will be able to live in constant rejection knowing now that no one will ever sleep with him again, he can go on little dates but no sex for the pervert.

Queens POV

I am really enjoying the Chaos my soon to be successor is doing to those who had abused, neglected and tortured throughout her eighteen year old life and now I will need to help her get back at her baby brother some more, the dog, the lard boy's cop friend, bitch faced mother, the butcher at the deli and the horrid father and do some more damage to the idiotic sibling. "Meg do you have some thoughts on how to be rid of your so called father duo now that one is taken care of?" I ask "Yes, I will by cocaine and meth and plant the drugs in Swanson's house and then call from a pay phone to tip the other cops off." She replies. "That is a good one for the cop. Now what about the butcher?" "I can always plant pot, meth, LSD and the cocaine in his deli sandwiches so he will get both canned and arrested." Meg replied as the next two stages of her plan. These are chaotic and full of revenge at the same time but I told her I will make sure security never sees these and Meg's sweet revenge will be served so cold it will make the two of us feel so warm and then savior the revenge.


	6. Arrested Development

Arrested Development: Operation Infestation Phase One

Queen's POV

I wonder what and who Meg would target next; she knows everyone who hurts you in any way is a target, no exceptions. Meg informed me about how she was going to get back at the cop friend and his family and since Kevin is gone Meg told me she had an even better idea instead of drugs, infest the police station and his house with cockroaches and other household pests. She told me she will drive the cop, his wife and little girl out of town for a long time and she even bought the pests from local exterminators and started hatching her cockroaches and she informed me, at midnight she will release the pests. This should be fun to watch the chaos among the family and with that wheelchair cop out of town he can't get the way of removing the butcher either and drive that deli and clam out of business. Now where were we oh yes, releasing the pests.

Meg' POV

Now that I had told the Queen everything she seemed to be rather pleased and told me I was to be her successor and told me I just have as better of bad ideas and revenge plots as her and I can't refuse because I won't have see my jerk family again, except when I want to bring more chaos in their lives. I wait for midnight on my clock and when the red digits flash 12, I begin to climb out the window and walk over to the Swanson house. Operation infestation was a go and I open all the containers near the basement windows and as the cockroaches, spiders, stinkbugs and other pesky insects begin to crawl in the house. I watch and head over to the police station and release the pests in the back door, fortunately for me the Queen put the cops on the inside asleep and caused glitches in the cameras so I can do the infestation without getting caught. Now that infestation phase one is done I start saving the pests for the deli and the Brown house and without lardass' allies around him, 'mom' and Brian I can do what I need to do to them. This series of revenge is going so well I am enjoying every moment of it and feeling so satisfied and now as I walk home with the first stages of Operation Infestation done.

Queen's POV

I got everything on my part done for Meg and now all we need to do is sit back and enjoy the chaos as it is unleashed and with the cops out of the way we can pull this all off without any fast response, well I deal with the cops while Meg does her things. Now that the pests are in the cops house and work place all we need to do is infest the Brown's and deli to get it knocked out of business so health inspectors will never open it again. I love the way Meg thinks so this is why she is the best candidate for my aid and next in line as a new goddess of Chaos and Revenge Plots, now let's see how the infestations are going so we can all bath in satisfaction.

Meg's POV

Well the infestations have done so well the media informed Quahog that the police station is relocating three miles away due to extermination and the Queen herself has stalled the efforts so far due to budgets in Orkin. She even replaced the sprays with water so this is getting better and better. "I can't believe Joe has to leave due to the massive infestation in his house.", whined fatboy "Bonnie is upset about this too Peter. First the school has kids dealing drugs, then the teachers and principal turn out to be perverts and weapon dealers. Now Glen is infected with Aids and now this. The town has fallen into chaos or something.", 'mom' said feeling worried they might be next and it won't be till later but first I need to deal with Cleveland, then the Clam and all breweries to cut lardass off of beer forever. This series of my revenge is unfolding to great lengths and now to move onto infestation phase two, next Cleveland and his little deli.


	7. To Butcher a Butcher

To Butcher a Butcher: Operation Infestation Phase Two

Queen's POV

Now with those cops out of the way and myself stalling them for more time just for Meg she can move onto infesting the Brown house with the best pests ever, rodents. The rodents she has in mind are a raccoon since she told me Cleveland Brown was terrified of them, along with opossums , mice and rats with his house and deli. This should be juicy and with her fatass fathers other two friends out of commission she can move onto her plot to burn all breweries in Quahog down, including her own 'daddy's' work place so she can keep him closer while she plans her plan of attack against the family. The chaos is getting better and better as Meg and I work to keep Quahog in terror by undermining the rest of the Griffin allies and by getting her an electric diary her family can't read it anymore because when they try they get shocked with 2000 volts of electricity. She still plans to get her fat brother and baby brother again so we will have to see what we think and do.

Meg's POV

Managed to bribe the Orkin guys again and they seemed so clueless that my goddess friend is dulling their minds so I can pull the whole thing off by paying them for the furry beasts. I am thinking about saying the revenge against my own jerkass 'dad' for later and now to move onto phase two of Operation Infestation. Same as Swanson house, wait till midnight and then I shall unleash the creatures in both the house and work place, maybe this will really freak my family of assholes out and their time is coming but first, remove Cleveland.

Queen's POV

When the clock struck 12 Meg began going out the window and with the vermin on hand walked across the street sticking to the shadows as she walked up to the garage she released the raccoons after picking open the door and went to the basement doors and released the rest of the pesky mammals . Now we cannot wait to see what happens next when she starts to do to the closed deli and release the rodents in the deli and now Cleveland will be out of a job and home thanks to the rodents. Meg and I can't wait till morning and now to take the time to have dreams of more plots of revenge and the bad ideas of crime are working and always made sure Meg was never suspected of anything.

Meg's POV

The results from the infestation turned out better than I thought because Cleveland called and told them he has to be relocated due to the rodent infestation. I heard hos screams when I wanted to listen to the results of the second part of Operation Infestation part two and to remove one more of lardass' friends and now to come up with another plot. I might ask the Queen and Goddess who I should get next and she know I plan to save fatso for last besides she advised me to save him for last of my revenge plot. Lardass is always the one abusing me so I think I might get Brian next, then Chris again along with Stewie, with 'mom' next in line and last but not least the jackass who needs to lose weight. I peer from the stares and watch 'mom' and fatass squirm when they found out Cleveland had to be relocated till the vermin were removed. "Lois this sucks all my friends except Brain are getting infected and infested. Quagmire told me he has to stay in the hospital so he can keep the AIDS at bay, Joe and Cleveland have lost their homes and work places to pests.", cried fatso "Peter, I know this is awful the chaos just won't stop, even Bonnie is upset too.", 'mom cried in despair. I thought to myself and it is no regrets because these people deserve all of this and I am pleased about it and so is the goddess. Oh this is so much fun and thanks to the Queen and Goddess of Chaos, Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots I am getting what I need to feel good. Next will be Brian and I am going to get his hatred towards religion, and minorities exposed and then infect him with fleas so I can be rid of him too. The Goddess and Queen informed me she was going to make his infestation so bad the vet will have to quarantine him. This is turning out so great I am pleased with the results and so is the Chaos bringer herself.


	8. Humiliation and Isolation

Humiliation and Isolation

Queen's POV

I appeared in my shadow like form in Meg's room and entered her subconscious in order to warn her about the dog because he is starting to get suspicious over her and I need to tell her what she should do. "Meg", I call "Queen, what are you doing in my dream?", she asked "I came to warn you about the dog's suspicious arousal you need to get rid of him." I warn. "Don't worry I have a plan, and one of yours. I am going to expose him as a xenophobic, anti-religious views to the news and with him in the house I will plant two sleep pills in his beer and when he is asleep I will release fleas and ticks.", replied Meg. "Yes very good my dear you are just as full of bad ideas and revenge plots as I am. For my part in this I will make the outer infections so bad his vet will have no choice but to keep him under lock and key or quarantined. "I will wait for your end to be done and then I will do my end." I answer with a laugh.

Meg's POV

I know Brian will be out trying to find ideas for his new book so I am alone in the house again and managed to get the fleas and ticks made for Brian since the Queen wired them to target Brian and him only. I find where Brian keeps his views in a journal and replace it with a look alike, thankfully my friend made the writing still there so phase one is a go, now to mail this in anonymously to channel five and soon Brian will be so hated he will know I feel. Now I need to go to a drug store three blocks away and get the sleeping pills and pull the fur infestation off in the wake of his humiliation so I can be rid of him so I won't have him in the way of my revenge.

Queen's POV

Now I watch a person's TV and watch the whole journal of Brian's xenophobia and anti-religious views exposed to the world and I watch as chaos of angry mobs surround the Griffin house. I see that grin on Meg's face knowing how humiliated and hated Brian is and the shocked look on his face thinking his journal was under lock and key. Oh Meg I could not have done it any better myself, now to look forward to phase two and I wait in the shadows.

Meg's POV

Poor Brian, hated and humiliated I looked forward to removing every one of the fatass jerks friends and soon he will have no one to protect him from me and my shadow friend. Now to plant two sleeping casuals in his beer when he isn't awake yet and sure enough he takes the bait and with the two of us alone we can strike when he passes out. Sure enough he is out cold in two minutes and I begin to release the ticks and fleas on his coat and wait for him to awaken to a rather unpleasant surprise.

Queen's POV

I watch in the shadows as the dog Brian wakes up to find himself itchy and feeling like his blood is getting drained, I will stop the ticks when he passes out but the fleas stay and not bite him because Meg and I just want him isolated from the world. Oh Meg you are so wicked and when this is over I will let you stay with me in my realm and together we can cause chaos in the world. I watch as Meg's pathetic mother and father rush Brian to the vet despite a church goer demanding he remain untreated. The chaos continues when the vet cannot remove the vermin. Poor dog having to live an isolation until the bugs can be removed. Hahahahahaha, chaos can be so rewarding.

Meg's POV

"This sucks Lois, first Quagmire, then Joe, then Cleveland and now Brian. All my friends are gone and I don't have one in the world, like Meg.", I nearly growl at the comment but hold it back and wait till for later when he least suspects it. "Peter do you think we have been cursed, I mean all of these things seem to be affecting us.", 'mom' said sounding terrified. The terror is enough to be feel satisfied now that those five assholes have been taken care of, next I will get the family with the mumps virus since they didn't care when I got sick with it and now time for those four to pay. But first I will destroy that red-headed bitch's piano and blame it all on Stewie, Chris and lardass. I know my friend in the shadows is watching and so lardass is wrong and he doesn't know he will come for last since my friend is doing more than watching she is also watching making sure nothing goes wrong. With Brian out of the way the two of us can cause even more destruction and chaos on the rest of the family and I am enjoying myself knowing I have my bitchy mother clueless of my next phases about to be unleashed. I promise they will really get it, mostly fatboy.


	9. Getting Back at the Family phase one

Getting Back at the Family Phase One

Meg's POV

Well Chris got off his sentence two weeks early but he better enjoy it because it won't last for long, I am going to frame him for something, including fat ass, and that evil baby for something the bitch loves and needs; her precious piano. I have the sledgehammers and I can't move the piano and since I still have sleeping pills, added in 'moms' lemonade and since I know those assholes won't drink the lemonade I made, no hard feelings for me. With those four out of the house running errands, day care, work and soccer practice this give me plenty of time to crush the four pills and slip the ground up medicine in 'moms' lemonade and wait till those four are passed out, when asleep I will smash that damn piano to bits and then plant the sledgehammers in the arms of Chris, Stewie and the lardass. Now to wait till they drink the sleep infested drink and wait till they sleep in their beds and then I will strike and with the Queen and Goddess making sure they have nightmares they cannot awake from this would be fun knowing I will walk off free from that red-headed bitch.

Queens POV

I watch as that horrid family of Meg's drink the liquid containing the crushed sleeping pills but Meg drinks her own lemonade and with that dog locked up in the vet till I decide to remove the fleas, which will be when Meg and I are done with that family since she suggested dealing with her rude and fat father. Meg, I promised you revenge would be sweet and savoring to the lips when you know the revenge is working and I look forward to watching the whole chaos within the household once again and three family members will be framed for one simple crime; destruction of a piano. Now to keep those four sound asleep so they won't hear the sound of the destruction and when I hear the piano getting smashed to bits and waiting for her to plant the evidence in their arms and then by morning hell will break lose.

Meg's POV

I awoke to the sound of 'mom' screaming at the destruction over the piano and then the sound of stomping feet entering her room, Chris' and the Stewie's room, the sound of the hammers in their arms cause her go ballistic. "PETER, CHRIS AND STEWIE GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED THIS INTANT!, screamed 'mom' in a fit of rage over that stupid little piano, I grin over the fact Chris will be grounded all over again possibly till he turns eighteen. I get out of bed to watch those three face the wrath of a mad woman "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PETER. I NEED THAT PIANO AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN AFFORD ANOTHER ONE. CHRIS YOU'RE GROUNDED AGAIN AND THIS TIME TILL SCHOOL STARTS, EVEN DURING THE FIRST HALF OF THE SCHOOL YEAR. STEWIE YOU ARE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM TILL IT IS TIME FOR DINNER.", screamed 'mom'. This was so much fun, and now to inform the Queen and Goddess of my next phase to get them again and then I will get that jerk of a dad because it is time for him to pay for all the hell he put me through. Now that she is here time to tell her my next plan of getting the whole family in one place in the house, their bedrooms when they are sick.

Queens POV

"So Meg what is the plan now?" I ask from the shadows while that mother is screaming at her fat, ugly, and lazy husband, her tubby second born and that evil baby. "I want to infect them all with the mumps." Meg answered back, since that family isn't vaccinated and Meg told me she got it and it gave her jerkass dad reasons to abuse her time to make him feel the same abuse, no all four of them. I give Meg a jar containing the mump virus and I give her full protection from the virus to make it appear she is immune. "I am going to release this in the vents. They will get it the next morning right?" Meg asked. "Yes they will and time for them to get it." I replied with a laugh. "Don't worry I will get lardass when he is all better by cutting his beer supply off and get him fired from his pathetic job." Meg said with a laugh. "I will see you when phase two begins Meg." I informed as I disappear into the shadows.


	10. Getting Back at the Family Part Two

Getting Back At the Family Part Two

Author's note: Thanks Allie Cat for the ideas to start hurting Lois. Thanks

Also Eris is the Greek Goddess of Chaos so it will be her name instead of 'Queen'

Meg's POV

At midnight I had the jar of mumps ready to go as I climbed on the roof and close to the vent and released the virus into the vents and now to wait and see how the family will react when they realize they're infected. Now to go back into my room knowing the Queen and Goddess gave me immunity to the virus since she knows I had them, since they abused me and got me infected in the first place I will now move onto destroying 'mom's' good looks but I need to tell the goddess how to do it and if she can help me out with it. I can't wait to get through this so I can take on the job of being her aid and successor to bringing the chaos to the world for those who deserve it.

Queen's POV

"Hello Meg." I call as I sit on a chair in her room as she gets back into her room "Hello Queen.", she replies back, "Meg my real name is Eris, the goddess of chaos and mischief my dear." I'll keep that in mind Eris. I want to make my bitchy mother fat and ugly since she is bitching to be about my weight and looks and do you have a method or more?", Meg asked me. "I do but it will be in both liquid and powder form, all you need to do is put the powder in her food and drink. Day by day she will have zits on her face, next her hair turns all grey, and then her weight begins to go up. Make sure to only put this in what she eats and drinks Meg." I reply as I give her the black power and she has that evil grin I love "Thanks Eris, I don't know where I would be without you." Meg says as she receives the black power in a jar, "Meg, I needed someone like you to help me carry out my plans for chaos and you are that someone I was looking for. Now my dear sleep and you will see the chaos the house will have when they discover nearly everyone is infected and then you can turn the tables on them my dear.

Meg's POV

I awoke to 'mom', Chris, Stewie and the fat idiotic jerk when they found out they had been infected with mumps, no surprise jerk ass tried to blame me but the words couldn't come out of his fat mouth. Even though I had the unpleasant task of giving them food but throwing the liquid in fat ass' face was so worth it. Of course this was my first chance to put a teaspoon of the black power in 'moms' soup and orange juice knowing the powder does begin its stage one; zits. For the rest of the week I continued to add the black powder to 'moms' food and she began to get grey hair, her waistline got larger and her face became one of the ugliest any one had ever seen. "Peter I don't know what's happening to me. This had to be the after effects of the mumps.", she cried knowing she was now the ugly one in the family, "Lois, you may be right, I have a feeling this is Megs fault." Fatboy said, oh how right he was but little does he know, he's next. Poor Chris and Stewie still feeling a bit sick after they recovered from the virus Eris and I gave them and now they have to deal with the fact they were not laughing, I am and Eris told me those who laugh last tend to get the best laugh in the bunch.

Eris' POV

Seems Meg has made her mother so hideous that her fat, lazy husband has to be the town laughing stock now, his poor little wife good looks gone because of how she sassed Meg on her looks she is what she looks like on the inside; a hideous woman no man would want now. I have already showed Meg her new goddess looks she is getting soon; longer brown hair, glasses removed, slender figure and sapphire blue eyes. "Thanks Eris for the beauty you have brought me and I guess this is a reward for carrying out the deeds you and I thought of?" Meg asked, "Yes Meg, after all you earned them and they will never go away and with the amount of powder you gave your now ugly mother those monstrous looks will last forever, even after the day she dies. "Dad is next and I will destroy those damn beer companies and clam, plus send in tapes of him and mom having sex with her ugly self put in those tapes and then I want his to have a distaste for the food and drinks he loves." Meg said. "Hmmm these are good but I can give you a seasoning and when he least suspects put this sugar-like material in his food and only his Meg." I reply handing over a brown sugar like powder. "Thanks Eris, I'm glad I found that add on the board because you're the only true friend I have ever had." Meg said with a grin to her face. "Remember when you are done I will let you inside my realm and together we can cause chaos and help those who desire revenge together." I then added before going back into the shadows.


	11. The Downfall of a King Part One

The Downfall of the King Phase One: Parents-in-Law

Another Thank You to Allie Cat your ideas are brilliant

Meg's POV

When I awoke this morning I noticed my medical condition was taken care of, my heart was put in the correct place and I don't need my hat anymore. I look in the mirror I see my new appearance and a note

I fixed you up Meg after all you deserved it

-Eris

I put the note in my diary and with the shocks added lardass nor his little former followers can read, not that they can thanks to Eris' idea and with her help in getting revenge. Now to really ruin 'mom' and 'dads' reputation, I have video recordings of my now hideous looking mother and dad who acts like he's king, time to cause his downfall. I send the tape in and wait for the news to come on, this should replace me as the laughing stock and soon Peter Griffin will go through the hell I went through after eighteen years. With my now longer hair, clear face, new slender and sleek body and sapphire like eyes I made the ugly bitch so jealous she doesn't know about the black powder Eris gave me made her ugly looks permanent, I didn't pay attention to the insults the 'king' gives me over his ugly wife's curse. Time for my time in the sun Peter because he will be the one getting laughed at and ridiculed while I am enjoying my revenge because he has more things coming to him.

Eris' POV

I watch as the videos of Meg's fat pig-like father and his monstrous looking wife have intercourse in the bed and the expressions on their faces, soon the phone rings and surprise, surprise it is not a person taunting him, but Lois' parents calling to see if the tapes were real. I wait for Meg in her room she knows I tend to meet her there so we can speak face to face when she walks in after watching the fat jerk and his ugly wife's faces when I heard Lois' mom and dad are coming. "Hello Eris, I see you know what happened with the fat pig and my mother." Meg greeted with a cat like grin on her face, "Grandma and Grandpa are going be horrified on how fat and ugly 'mom' has become and you are the one who helped me pull this off. First we get Chris in trouble, Connie and her gang arrested, teachers and principal canned and arrested, and now these events to de-thrown that fat jerk who thinks he is king." Meg added with satisfaction. "I will be watching Meg." I said before fading in the shadows.

Meg's POV

The nest day grandma and grandpa came over and were horrified to see how ugly and fat their once beauty queen daughter had become and when they saw me grandma just gasped, "Meg how goddess like you have become and you have been reading these tips I have given you. How would you like to replace you now hideous mother as the Pewterschmidt heir?" Grandma said as she insulted my mother and complemented me at the same time. "Can I think about it grandma and grandpa?" I ask, "take your time Meg.", replied Grandpa. During the whole time fat ass and the hideous mother had to endure the insults from grandma, grandpa and the whole town while the grandparents were there and now to ask Eris about being her aid or being the heir to grandma and grandpa's empire.

Eris' POV

I know about the choice Meg had to make but and can't seem why she can't have a double life, I mean all of the aids I have so live double lives when she walks in I am sitting on her bed waiting for her question. "Eris I don't which to pick, being the heir to the Pewterschmidt empire or being your aid." Meg said with a difficult choice in her mind. "Meg, I have multiple aids that live double lives you can always work with us in your dreams, besides I did forget to mention that and when this is over you can work with me and the others." I reply and Meg seemed to feel better, "thanks Eris now I can tell grandma and grandpa yes." Meg said feeling more confident besides in my view I think Meg does deserve better after those eighteen years of hell and now the tables have turned and the king is now being dethroned and the now beautiful girl getting the better. I feel that I did help the right mortal who needed it and in the afterlife she, the aids and I will enjoy causing chaos and helping the ones who need it.

Meg's POV

"Grandma, grandpa I have decided to be your new heir." I said to them when I greeted them "Meg you have made the right choice and besides we will wait till you are through college to have you work alongside me in my office." Grandpa replied as 'mom' had tears in her eyes knowing she was now disowned and she will live with those looks for the rest of her life, Eris told me my mother lost the right to those looks for what she had done to me and now I know she will make these looks she rewarded me with. Now that grandpa is enjoying himself treating lardass like crap as usual I sit in and enjoy the king being insulted in his castle and the fact Brian is still in quarantine, Chris is still grounded and Stewie is under 'moms' watchful eyes and is in a metal institution due to the destruction of the piano since Eris framed him for attempting to kill 'mom' after the mumps and mirrors breaking due to her ugliness. Now to talk to Eris about phase two.


	12. The Downfall of a King Part Two

The Downfall of the King Part Two: Beer and Job Losses

Eris POV

I know Meg plans to put her father off of beer forever but I think I will do this one this time, besides every aid need a day and night off since she is getting into the college her grandpa is going to put her into. I go to the room she will be staying in when she stays with her grandparents for college visiting. "Meg, sit this destruction of you fatass father's beer supply and job because I need you to take five and let me take care of what you would to have done in your revenge." I said to Meg, "I want the beer companies in Quahog and 'dads' work place gone and uninsured so lardass won't have beer for a very long time." Meg replied. "Alright then and when you return to that family before going to the college your grandparents are sending you put the powder in the pigs food and only his." I reply with glee.

Meg's POV

At least Eris decided to do the destruction of all beer companies in Quahog for me since I did act on her ideas and advice on my revenge against everyone who made my life hell and helped me give them what they deserve. Now to sleep in my bedroom in grandma and grandpa's mansion and I don't feel sorry about 'mom' getting disowned by them and now that the looks she has thanks to Eris, I am grateful to the Goddess of Chaos and Mischief's help. She is my best friend now and I look forward to helping her in other revenges for poor souls, like I was until I met her, maybe I was meant to cross paths with her and thanks to her ideas and mine we have made my family and their friends go through a curse.

Eris' POV

In the dead of night I alter the insurance records so the beer companies in Quahog never have any money to repair the burned down buildings, but Meg's father will be out of the job forced as the paid village idiot while the rest of the employees get new jobs and are spared from the job loss, besides Meg only want her fat ugly, lazy and abusive father to suffer under the hand of those he terrorized in the community. Now to bring the destruction of the beer in Quahog and have Peter Griffin lose everything, his friends due to pests, his beautiful wife, his baby son, his job, his beer and his own dignity since he never respected Meg's his time has come to pay. "Now my aids." I call to aids to bring the fiery destruction down on her father precious beer and job and soon he will lose his dignity forever.

Meg's POV

In my dreams Eris give me her eyes to watch the destruction of the beer companies and that fat jerks job go down in flames so now these jerks will have to live as the village idiots for a living until the day they die. Eris told me that I am just as thoughtful in chaos as she is and I know she does care about me, after all she did let me come up with my ideas and to keep me in the clear while the rest of those who tortured me suffered like they deserved to. "It has been taken care of Meg and now your father's rein of abusing you is over and don't give him or that family anything because they don't deserve it." Eris says "Don't worry Eris I won't and I can't never thank you enough and can I have something that will make him more of an idiot because I thought about it. I figured having powder to make him more of an idiot will kill his dignity forever." Meg said with a new idea instead of causing him to get a distaste for food, "I do Meg but this powder will cause him to fall more into a deadly sin he does called Gluttony and it really will cause him to act mindless and when you tell him to do something he will indeed do it." Eris answered as she gave me a crushed bay leaf like powder. "It does taste sweet Meg and I will take the brown powder back and here is the new powder." She adds as I trade with her. In the morning I listen to how the fatass jerk lost his job and now has to work as the village idiot to make ends meet and grandpa told me not to give him any money I will get as allowance and I did take his advice along with Eris'. Now that I am heading back to spend the rest of the summer in the hell hole knowing it won't be hell for me anymore. I learn that the other companies suffered the same fate as 'dads' work place but the other works got hired because of work performance except 'dad' and now he has lost his lovely wife, job, clam and now his dignity but I will have his dignity die and with Eris' green powders help it will happen altogether.


	13. Downfall part three

The Downfall of a King Part Three

This is the last chapter should there be a sequel yes/no

Meg's POV

Back at the hell hole again but I only I to stay there for five weeks before going to school grandpa is sending me too now that my ugly mother is off the will and disowned. I have the green powder Eris gave me I can get my final part of my revenge done and soon it will all be over, eighteen years of hell, but thanks to Eris I won't have to go through anymore years of hell. My school got their serving and so did the other people who know my so-called family but I asked Eris to get rid of Brian's infestation and to release Stewie when I leave that household for good. I had promised myself I would never go back there in person, but only as her aid to tell them in their dreams the real cause of the terrible things that had happed to the school, their friends and to them. "Thank you so much Eris, I really can't thank you enough for those bad ideas and revenge plots. I went through eighteen years of hell and thanks to you I now have several new friends and looks as rewards for carrying out your bad ideas and revenge plots." I tell myself knowing she is litening and watching.

Eris POV

I watch from my realm and see that Meg has to live with them for five months, but as the dinner hour is looming I watch Meg put a small amount of the powder in her idiotic father's food and decide to watch as everything begin to unfold. I laugh as the powder begins to take effect and watch the fat abusive father become almost mindless and eat more and more. Meg, you did well because it always takes a small amount of powder to do that to an unfortunate victim to become so gluttonous and mindless. "You have done well Meg and you deserve to have all those elegant looks I gave you while I helped you take your horrible mother's away from her forever." I told myself as I rubbed my pet scorpion. Now to watch as that fat lazy king is removed from his thrown as he loses his dignity forever and is labeled the village idiot.

Meg's POV

When I watch that man who called himself my father eat the poisoned food he did want more as the ugly whore of a mother gave him more and when she asked him to stop he did as if he was programed. The green powder was working, "So Meg are you going to keep those looks or go back the way they were.", teased 'mom' "They will, what about yours." I said in retaliation and hopefully that shut her up, and it did since she left the table crying. I am pleased that my revenge is complete as soon as that powder makes 'dad' a laughing stock and the Quahog village idiot forever and after the day he dies. When diner is finished I walk up to my room and look forward to going to school so I won't have to see those jerks ever again and I can enjoy my new life, thanks to Eris.

Eris' POV

Time does seem to fly when I watch Meg getting picked up by her grandparent's limousine and off to the better life, of course she really cannot thank me enough for everything. Framing her brother on two occasions, framing those horrible kids in the school and even getting those school teachers and principal fired. The next set of events was removing her horrid parents friends and of course their own dignity and looks, poor little Peter Griffin forever a laughing stock and village idiot, and losing his beautiful wife. I did enjoy doing my part for Meg and now she, the rest of my aids and myself can enjoy time we will spend causing chaos to those who deserve it. Enjoy your new life Meg Griffin and remember the damages are going to last forever.


End file.
